I'll pay
by lebxeb
Summary: Little off the cuff. But just letting my smutty mind run amok. No infringement intended. Note rating


I'll Pay…

'Shit!' Dr Brennan, or Bones, as she was affectionately called by her partner of the FBI, swore, slamming her hand down on the lab counter, in frustration, causing Jack Angela and Cam to look incredulously at her. Bones never swore, not out loud, it was unheard of, she was always under control.. in her lab? Never.

As they watched her with there mouths open in shock, Bones unseeing of their reaction, muttered some expletive again, then peered back into the microscope examining the femur she had in her gloved hands. They each in turn looked in silence at one another, expressing curious and 'I have no idea' expressions to one another, the carried on with their tasks. Slightly nervous.

'Oh This is ridiculous! Fffuck!' Bones swore again, her three colleagues almost leapt at her anger, jumping a distance away, although they were not in hitting distance. Panic visible in their eyes as Bones replaced the femur in the precise anatomical position on the skeleton on the exam table. Stripped off her gloves, throwing them to the waste bin, where they hit the opener and then the floor beside it. She didn't pick them up, but Cam did, putting them properly in the bin, in silence.

'Where's booth? He's supposed to be here by now.. Have you got the results back on the tox report Jack..?' asking accusingly, angry, jaw clenched.

'No sorry Dr we are..' jack began softly trying to placate the obviously out of sorts Dr. She jumped down his throat, stepping into his personal space as if to intimidate.

'How I'm I supposed to do my job when all around me are sagging off for Christ sake!'

'Whoa…Sweetie.. Calm down.. It's not Jack's fault.. ?' Angela trying to appease and defend Jack, her fiancé.

This made her boil a little more, she stepped away from Jack looking to Cam then Angela, 'Just.. Perfect! You defend him, while your facial reconstruction is way over due.. And Cam what is taking so long with the Id? We had the victims car plate and wallet for God's sake!?' oh she was fuming, the three gob smacked friends and colleagues had never seen her in such a riled state this truly was a first. All three looked at each other as she looked to each of them in turn waiting for a reply. None came. Bones heaved an angry exasperated groan of frustration. Shaking her head in annoyance.

'Fine.. Great, you three incompetents 'fiddle' about for a while, call me when you have done your given tasks and then we'll get back to some semblance of professionalism!'

'Sweetie?' Ange looked aghast at her outburst she had never heard or seen her good friend loose it like this, she was utterly scared by the emotions in her friend. Cam wanted to smack her face but chose to keep her mouth shut, something was truly wrong with her.

Just as Bones stomped down the steps of the lab towards her office ,Booth, her rakishly handsome partner unaware of her outburst came trotting in, with a huge smile on his face,

'Hey Bones!? Squints I need answers… what ya got?' Bones stood still turned to look at him, her face like thunder,

'Don't call them squints! They are not your bloody 'personal' crime solvers.. There are no results as progress has been lazy and ineffectual…'

'Whoa! Bones.. Wrong time of the month?' he gave with a smile, perching himself on the exam table not realising just what he had done, he had made a huge mistake. Ange Cam and Jack all looked to him trying to tell him not to say anymore. He was already in a huge pile of shit.

Bones set her jaw, walked up to him, her eyes burning his retinas, two inches from his face, she whispered the words filled with acid and ire.

'What did you say?' controlled seething and dangerous. Booth expression changed and he stood slowly, getting off the table. Oh shit he had made a terrible miscalculation. He realised now. Cam Ange and Jack all took a step away from the pair.

'I said..' he swallowed nervously unable to look away from her piercing blue eyes he had grown to adore and love. 'Wrong time of the month..' carefully, he was a kick arse, FBI former army Ranger, could handle himself, who had a loaded 38 Smith and Weston in his holster but when he saw the rage in her eyes, he felt terrified. She was master in several martial arts and self defence techniques and could do him serious damage, probably kill him with her pinkie finger. Well, that's what her expression was telling him now.

Booth waited, tensed for the punch or kick to come.

'You assume, because I'm angry, that I'm experiencing PMT as I'm a 'woman'. who could only get mad because she menstruates?. 'You'.. are a infantile, insensitive, sub class Neanderthal, with the charm of a amoeba.. Who wouldn't be able to do your job without me.. So do me, and all of us a favour and .. Fuck off..' Booth felt utterly humiliated, but relived when she spun and walked away, without flooring him.

Everybody held their breath as she disappeared into her office, slamming the glass doors, which rattled on their hinges. They all looked at one another for a few seconds then let their exhales go in one long gush from their lungs.

'What's wrong with her?' Booth asked weakly, utterly confused by her outburst and behaviour. Ange shook her head, at him,

'I have 'no' idea.. I've never seen her that mad.. She was giving us grief all morning.. Come to think of it she's been pretty off centre for a few weeks.. You must have noticed?'

'Yeah but.. We've been busy.. so many cases and .. ' he stopped as the doors opened she had her coat on and bag over her shoulder car keys in hand. They all fell silent again as they watched her walk passed them head high, jaw still set. out of the Jeffersonium.

'Seeley you should go after her?' Cam told him seriously

'Why me? She'll kill me the mood she's in..' he shook his head. Rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

'Actually.. Leave her a while.. ' Ange said looking off into space, her brow wrinkled, she obviously was processing, remembering. Things were coming clear in her mind. 'I think I might know why.. Come here Booth..' Ange urged booth off the platform, walking him into her office. Away from Cam and Jack.

'What, what is it Ange..?'

Ange took a deep breath, letting it go slowly through pursed lips. Gathering her thoughts.

'Sit Booth please..' she instructed calmly he did, she sat opposite him. He was all ears. He hated seeing his partner like this, she had reduced him to the size of a peanut with her words in a single sentence. His head hurt his heart too. He had loved her from afar for years, so it was all the more painful her words.

'Is she sick? He asked wringing his hands.

'No.. not really.. Look if you ever tell her I told you.. We will be pushing up daisy's.. kapeish?'

'Ok.. I get it.. What's wrong?'

'We were out to lunch a few weeks back and we got talking.. You know.. Girl talk..?' Ange was being a little vague but discreet too, or at least was trying to be.

'Okay.. ' he said getting the gist, his face serious.

'She 'confided' in me.. That she was having.. Problems.. '

'What kind of problems? Boyfriend problems?'

'Ha! Fat chance of that FBI.. When would she get the chance to have a relationship? She's spent the better part of your recovery in Guatemala.. And besides your always chasing any suitors off.!.' Booth sunk in his chair, dropping his eyes from Anges.. He felt guilty as sin. Her words rang too true, and he grimaced.

'She told me she was exhausted.. Worried about you.. Work was particularly taxing with so many cases and.. And.. Her usual way of dealing with the pressures were not working..'

'Hu?' booth queried not understanding. Ange gave him an exasperated sigh,

'Booth.. You know her.. You know how she handles things.. A one nighter with some handsome stranger 'rarely'…. or…?' Ange stressed the 'or' with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh shit.. Masturbation?' Booth whispered.

' Exactly.. But she told me it wasn't.. happening.. She is a very sexual person believe it or not, she is frustrated.. I'm certain that's what the problem is.. Her anger is just another release mechanism, a valve if you will. And if it's not working for whatever reason.. then.. Well, you saw the results today.. So swear you'll not say I told you?'

'Rangers honour Ange.. Oh God Ange I feel so guilty.. I should have seen that.. realised.. What a idiot.. '

'Just give her a while.. She work it though.. Somehow..' Ange eased patting his clasped hands. He looked into her eyes, nodding.

'Sure.. Okay.. I better get back to the Hoover.. You guys gonna be ok?'

'Yeah.. we'll get the results to you later.. I'll text her later.. After work..'

'Yeah ok.. right well.. okay..' booth seemed distracted as he left the office.

Bones drove her car into the underground car park, slamming the vehicle to a halt, just stopping before she hit the wall, turned off the engine and stared ahead at the brick wall, hands gripping the steering wheel. She was running over her vicious, uncalled for words that she had spat at her colleagues this morning and grimaced. Dropping her head in shame.

She had been totally over the top. She knew it. Appalled by her actions to. She had blamed them, thrashed out at them for no real reason but that she was frustrated. Totally utterly rampant needing sexual gratification and unable to achieve it. It was a vicious circle. The more she tried to relieve herself the further she got away from the high she needed.

Attempting very many times over the last few weeks, to no avail. There was obviously no substitute for the warm caring hands of a patient lover. Dildo's and porno movies aside, all had been a waste of time. When in the shower this morning, her skin excited and feeling turned on, she had tried again, leaning breathlessly against the cool tiles as the hot steamy water pounded her chest, her fingers working furiously to bring this draught to an end, she collapsed to the floor, exhausted and in tears. Unsated. Unable to release. The reason she cried, and had done over the last few weeks was, she had seriously looked up male prostitutes on line. Even thought about taking a risk with a total stranger, the problem was she was known, famous, and it was bound to get out. The shame she wouldn't, couldn't bare… and the final humiliation, her fantasies always, always involved her partner. And that.. Was the poison in the challis.

When she neared, almost about to erupt, his face and his name would delicately fall from her lips, shocking her from the last step. The relief. It was guilt and shame of her fantasy that was holding her back.

She jumped as her janitor Tony, grey and sweet eyes smiling at her, tapped her window.

'You ok Dr Brennan?'

'Oh Tony.. yes fine..' she got out, locking the silver convertible Mercedes, a gift from her publishers. 'I was miles away..'

'Your not working today?'

'No.. I was.. but I don't feel a hundred percent so I may take a few days off..'

'Nice.. You've been so busy hardly home before twelve and out at the crack of dawn.. Something's gotta give..'

'Hummm yes I suppose.. '

You know what you should do..? Take a long hot bath, listen to some music order out.. Relax.. that's what my misses does.. Works for her..'

'Haaa good advise Tony.. Thanks..'

Bones closed the door of her apartment, turning her mobile off, picked out a rather good wine from her chiller, poured herself a large glass and carried it to her bathroom, where she began to run a bath. She wandered around her book shelves to find something to read while she soaked and then stripped, putting on her terry robe. She put on her bang and Ofsten stereo, playing some Diana Krall jazz to soothe. She took a large swig of her chardonnay and settled into the water. Turning open the book, with a relaxed sigh she began to read.

Booth looked at his watch, eight thirty, he looked up to the lights of her apartment windows. They were on, dimmed he had been sat there for twenty minutes debating with himself if he should disturb her. He had tried her mobile and sent two messages but had got no reply. Obviously she had turned it off.

He picked up his phone again, and made a call. Having made up his mind, he needed not only to apologise but make sure she was ok. Cos that's what he did. He knew she would be embarrassed and ashamed of how she treated him and her colleagues, his empathy deep for her.

The box of Thai food smelt delicious as he stood outside her door, he listened to the soft music wafting out the crack of her door. He paused, took a deep breath then tapped the door firmly. No answer. He tapped again,

'Hey Bones you in there?' he called as gentle as he could. No answer, no sound of foot steps. Third times a charm he mused, his heart pounding his hand burning hot with the hot food seeping to his palm. He peered through the peep hole and banged the door hard.

'Bones! Thai I bet you haven't eaten..' he saw movement and a image near the door, he leant back smiling wide at the peep hole, knowing she was looking at him.

She didn't open the door. Said nothing.

'Come on bones.. Foods getting cold.. I got puc tia.. In sweet chilly? You know you can't resist.?' charming her instantly, she heard his soft tone and the tease on his lips. She gave a rye smile to herself, turned the knob opening the door. She didn't look at him, turned and walked away into her bathroom again. Booth walked in closed the door quietly. Seeing her wrapped and dripping, some bubbles still clinging desperately to her calf.

Booth decided the silence was better than his stupid muttering and sarcastic quips. He watched her pad softly back to the bathroom, so he made his mind up to set up the meal on her kitchen bar. He poured himself a glass of wine, from a red already opened and waited. She was a while. He picked at the spring rolls while he waited for her return.

'Good bath?' he said softly, watching her eyes and face as she ignored him, walking out swamped in a pure white terry towelling robe, double knot and bare foot to the sit opposite him, placing her half drunk bottle and the glass between them.

'Yes.. Thank you. ' she picked up a spring roll dipped it in the sweet chill sauce and bit it in half. Booth tucked in too. Without another word.

They had almost finished the food before they spoke again.

'Dya want the last prawn?' she asked softly looking into his face, with a soft, almost smile on her lips. God he mused, she looked astonishing beautiful. And smelled pretty heavenly too. He must have been staring, ogling her because he saw her blush slightly, drop her eyes from his and with some nervousness brushed a errant strand of hair behind her ear. Oh god he loved it when she did that.

'Booth?'

'Um?'

'Prawn? do you want it?' she asked trying not to see how distracted he was.

'all yours.. I'm done in..'

'Thanks..' she picked it up and began to munch, he took up her bottle and poured her some more wine.

'So… I need to apologise for my comments this morning.. I was so far out of order.. I really didn't mean to offend, or aggravate in anyway Bones.. Please forgive..' he said gently, sincerely. Bones picked up her glass and took a look into his eyes as she downed the contents in two large gulps. She put the glass down beside the bottle, staring into his puppy dog eyes,

'More please..' she held the stem, as he jumped into action, pouring the rest of the bottle into the glass. He could feel her eyes fixed on him, he daren't look up for a second, but obviously he had too. When he did, she gave him the slightest of nods, as an acceptance of his apology.

'I expect you are wandering what is going on in my head Booth?' she started slowly, sipping some wine, looking at him over the rim of the glass.

'Work?'

'Yes.. I suppose that has something to do with it..' she eyed him curiously, for a moment took a deep breath leaned forward on the counter, holding the large glass between both her palms looking into the cool liquid. In deep thought. Booth waited, fairly patiently he wanted to kiss her she looked so sad.

'We're friends aren't we Booth.. Good friends?'

'The best I'd say..' he gave without hesitation in a heart beat. Her eyes flicked up to his and his sweet smile and they locked gaze. A pregnant pause stretched out but he didn't push, not yet.

'I'm…' she started then checked, gave a slight shake of her head dropping her eyes from his, then she felt his index finger touch one of her fingers on the bulb of the glass.

'Go on..' almost unheard, she looked back up to his eyes, touched by the tenderness she saw in them and his simple caring gesture of his touch calmed her, relaxed her.

'I'm having a few personal issues at the moment.. Recently.. It's affecting me in some unusual ways.. At work.. I'm snappy, inpatient, rude and frankly I've been a bitch.. I'm sorry for what I said today.. It was callous of me, I didn't mean what I said.. To you. Your not..' he interrupted her by taking her hand, and kissing the back of it in a overly tender, gallant gesture, which brought water to her eyes.

'Don't.. we're good enough friends to know when the other needs some space..'

'Thank you..' she gave a little nod touched by his affection.

'Is it anything a really good friend can help with.. Or do you want to keep it to yourself?' he asked sweetly. She eyed him curiously again, for a very long time before she answered. Their gazes locked again.

'I'm going to tell you Booth but I know you will feel awkward, you always get awkward about the subject but we are friends and I trust you..'

'Ok.. Thank you..' he was as nervous as hell. He tried not to show how anxious he was. She took a sip of wine as courage and a deep breath.

'I'm frustrated.. Sexually..'

'kay..' he thought he hid his voice tremor well. Keeping his voice even.

'I don't know if you know or .. But.. I usually have ways of dealing with stress, and pressure.. But those outlets don't seem.. Are not.. Won't. oh shit.. Sorry.. this is just difficult for me.. ' she gave him a sweet smile, to him she did seem to blush a tad.

'I'm the same.. ' easing her, 'I have 'outlets' too.. Bottle of scotch, used to gamble.. masturbate..' he gave softly with a wonky smile. She just nodded, staring into her glass.

'Yes.. I understand.. Do you have one nighters?'

'No.. not for a very long time Bones.. I .. it makes me feel bad.. Catholic guilt I suppose.. '

'ummm yes.. I admit I have had my share of one nighters.. I don't much care for them either, and they are almost impossible now.. As I'm fairly well known.. So.. It's a problem.. And I can't seem to keep a sexual partner, lover, for long, as work and other commitments soon scare them off..'

'Yes I can see that.. You pleasure yourself though?'

'Ha!' she gave a huff, of self mocking, looking into his eyes, they sparkled with tears. 'At the moment? Constantly..' firmly, ironically, he grinned wide at her honesty, matching her smile. 'But..'

'But what?' he said rather firmly but serious.

'It's broke..' she sat back taking a deep breath, picking up her glass and draining it again. She got up took out another bottle from the chiller opened it, pouring herself another glass as she explained, having her back to him seemed to be easier for her to talk.

'I'm proficient.. Practised and usually have no problem achieving orgasm, but.. Not recently.. It's got to the point now, that I'm seriously considering, a gigolo, I've even looked a few up on line..' she heard him gasp in shock and was that anger she heard in his exclamation?

'Bones? For God sake.. There must be someone you know, rather than that surely? An old Lover? Who would..'

'Sympathy fuck?' bones offered with pain in her voice. she spun around to see him looking incredulously at her. Such sympathy in his eyes. 'No.. I've tried.. Offered believe me.. I'm that desperate. That messed up..' bones dropped her head fingering the rim of her glass absently. Watching her index finger draw a circle around the lip. Her mind processing, whirring dangerously, nervously.

Booth twitched on his chair, his brow furrowed getting increasingly concerned for her and what she might stoop to, if this wasn't resolved. Not to mention how it was killing him inside that she would do such a thing and it was mostly his fault she was in such a mess.

'I just need.. To.. 'Orgasm'.. I know how crass, flippant and immature that sounds.. My dildo is worn out.. My wrists aches.. My nerves are in tatters.. I think I may have something terribly wrong with me.. I just need to get 'fucked'.. she hated the way that came out of her mouth and she cringed, booth was somehow standing in front of her his fist clenched, his brow twisted in concern.

'I'm going to make an appointment with one of those guys on line.. They can be discreet..' booth blood boiled suddenly, his alpha male tendencies and pride broiling in his stomach.

'Don't!' he gave louder than was needed his shout made her jump a little then snap her eyes to him. Another very long pause, as they stared into one another.

'Unless.. You would.. As a good friend. ' she said slowly softly, his eyes widened in stunned disbelief, she was asking him, and in gods name he didn't know why, but his anger grew, the courage that must have taken for her to ask, and she was still talking and he had to focus, listen that was all he could do, listen, as his heart had stopped and his feet cemented to the spot.

'A one time thing.. We could.. I could keep it professional.. A transaction.. I find you physically attractive and handsome, and I'm not that unattractive. I would make it pleasurable for you.. I'm quite skilled in many techniques..' she was waffling and she knew it, she knew from the way his hands were clenched and his eyes had darkened that he was furious for her asking. Risking their relationship for a single fuck. But she couldn't help herself.

Then she said the words that made his head explode in complete rage.

'I'll pay you..'

he couldn't believe she had just said those words. Wanting what he could give her putting it in a transaction, formally charging for fucking her.

'What do people call it?..' nervously looking any where but to him trying to find the right word. He followed her eyes as they flicked around, it popped into her head, he saw her register the term then she spoke it,

'Service me.'

His jaw clenched, his anger no longer going to be contained, how could she be so blind, he was in love with her, and she wanted him to do this impersonally and professionally. What the hell was she thinking?

He grabbed her around the waist, suddenly shocking her, staring manically into her pearled eyes,

'You want me to 'fuck' you?' oh it came out in a nasty sneer, he hated the sound of his voice. His heart twisted in his chest.

She swallowed hard, took a ragged breath, her eyes showed several emotions, panic, need, desire, no shame or remorse when she said softly.

'Y..yes..'

Their eyes danced frantically for a few silent moments. Then he said firmly,

'Right..' he grabbed her hand, and pulled her rather roughly towards her bedroom, somewhere he had never been, she had to trot slightly to keep up with his tight hand yanking her along the corridor. He pushed open the door, flicked on the lights and swung her around and she flew onto the bed, flopping and bouncing twice. She gasped in shock at his violence and anger. Their eyes riveted to one another's. Bones had two immediate reactions to his sudden decision to do this. One, excitement, two, to try to keep herself detached from who it was that was going to do this to her.

He yanked off his t shirt and unbutton his jeans and pushed down and his boxers in one efficient quick move, his sock and shoes were tossed in seconds, he stood at the foot of her bed as angry as hell, stiff as a rail road spike, she swooned, quite literally swoon at his gorgeous aroused physique.

That's when she arched her hips, squirmed at the thought of finally being satisfied. He was a perfect specimen, she was going to have no problem coming under him, shit she was almost their already. She untied her robe in a fumbling way, sitting up, her chest heaving, her core flooded wet and warm, god yes she knew it was almost ready, the coil that had be set was about to unravel.

She shrugged the garment off her body and flung it, unbeknown to her booth had virtually fainted at the magnificent sight of his long term partner and closest friend reveal her secrets to him.

He stifled the, oh god, in his throat and crawled over her body, kissing wet hungry mouthly kisses up her stomach, she arched into his mouth, his hands squeezing the flesh she had exposed to him, so eagerly readily. Booth noted she was already breathy and could smell her arousal in his nostrils. Intoxicating him, exhilarating him. His member throbbed ferociously making him grunt.

Then when he sucked hard on one nipple she gripped his head to her crying out his name, 'Booth Oh god.. '

Oh shit.. He thought she tasted so good, he was entrapped, snared by her charms instantly. A new but familiar lover lay quivering under him. His hands had a mind of there own and meandered squeezed and caressed all the flesh he could reach. Which she seemed to enjoy because she was writhing making half words nonsensical expletives drip from her lips, 'Boooo.., Yee.., Gof, and his favourite one, 'yaarhsss'

His lips reached her chin, her mouth to her lips, she watched his face as he neared, she panicked, he felt her tense, and hold his shoulders off him, push him up a little.

'Stop.. Wait.. Wait..' she looked at him, he her, confused, his eyes quizzed her. He thought if she had changed her mind he would die there and then.

'Don't.. don't kiss me on the mouth.. Too, intimate..' she explained trembling. Her eyes sparkled sadly with unshed tears. He registered why she had instructed that order, his heart broke, instantly. She was using him just like a prostitute, a gigolo. If they kissed they would be lovers, not two people satisfying biological urges, which she was paying for.

Oh the pain, the stab to the heart those words caused so much damage, twisted the knife deeper. He stared at her for a few seconds, gave her a slight nod of understanding. She witnessed his pain instantly. Then her heart tweaked too. What the hell had she said that for. She was so scared. Terrified of what she had done.

She watched as he lifted his palm up from her thigh over her belly, squeezing her breast then fingering his way to her lips, he stared as he ran delicate fingers over her slightly open mouth and lips. She arched again her eyes dancing with his. Feeling his erection on her hip. She salivated at the thought of him inside her, he was magnificent, his belt buckle was a warning, not a red herring at all.

'If I can't kiss or taste you here..' slipping a finger into her mouth which she then groaned and suckled, closing her eyes briefly. 'I'll taste you somewhere else..'

oh shit, she just rolled her head in her arousal and flush of serotonin flushed her system instantly, as his finger slipped from her open mouth, she understood, knew exactly what he was implying and he was heading south down her body in a blink of her eye.

His wet kisses and licks sucks and moans sent her spinning, his hands worked miracles too.

He was deliberate and measured, full of passion and intensity. She was desperate to have him there quicker. But he was stalling, enjoying the tease, drawing out her pleasure but she need the release, the endorphin surge 'now'.. Had to have it. She was insane for it. Craving it like a illegal narcotic.

Her nails nipped his shoulders as she pushed him down, nearer, he resisted her shove a little, staring into her flushed beautiful face, contorted in near bliss.

'Just do it.. Booth. For Christ sake! just get me off..' she was truly wonton and uncaring what he thought of her. In this instant she would have killed to have it. Booth's anger waned a little, he was starting to really delight in her quivering body, her scent of arousal, her writhing hips, and skin that tensed and quivered to his touch. He thought she looked a fucking goddess.

Booth pushed her legs open pulled her knees up so she was flat footed on the bed, his mouth inches away from her sopping, throbbing core, he breathed the words on her holding her hips to the bed so she couldn't thrust up, trapping her. She grumbled in disagreement, fluttering her eyes open to look at him aggressively, jaw clenched, nostrils flaring.

'Tongue fucking is extra..' he couldn't resist the dig, the pain in his voice. She caught, registered and processed in a nano second, keeping it a transaction as they had agreed the said nearly instantly in reply,

'I'll pay..' grabbing his head and crop pushing him into her pussy. He obliged instantly, sucking her whole labia and clit into his substantial mouth.

Oh mother Mary she was delicious, luscious and succulent. Booth was hooked, reeled in and in the keep net,

Bones cried out instantly his tongue slipped into her slippery hot tight hole and started to pump her, thrusting into her frantically.

'Fuck! Incredible.. Yes Booth yes.. !' she urged pumping her pussy into his mouth, he let her go wild, totally loose all control and her sanity, she gripped his hair so tightly he thought she would rip his hair out. Her knees clamped to his head, his eyes feasted on her body as she writhed around on the sheet, like a snake moving effortlessly over a sand dune.

He could see her bite her lip, moaning in delight, her cries and moans dieing down, as she neared her ultimate goal, her breath coming in breathy half pants, her hands clenching in his hair.

His tongue moved up, to her clit, sensing, seeing her need and circled tenderly, that did it, the magic bullet, she tensed held her breath, he felt her clit throb dangerously signalling the onslaught. The hurricane of sensation spinning her out of control.

To his stunned amazement, she opened her eyes at the instant of release looking into his eyes, 'Seeley.. My Seeley..' her words said with such tenderness, love and gratefulness, calmness, his eyes clouded instantly.

Bones world exploded around her, brilliant light flashed and blinded, the ground shook, and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her body convulsing so violently, her back arched off the bed. That coil deep inside, snapped free in several long pulsing moments, she was lost in the delirious agony of ecstasy.

'Ooooh Seeley. Lover.. Yes. .thank you thank you thank you..' booth felt her relief and complete overwhelming joy. His name on her lips was a whispered prayer, a hymn to him.

Her hands caressed his hair now, as she rode out wave after wave of the rapture he had given her. He lapped up eagerly everything she dripped as his reward. Trembling her pleasure over his tongue and lips. She was burning hot, her essence rich, luxuriant, tasted of freshly opened jasmine on a summers day, and of coarse of his erethral angelic Bones.

This was not how he envisioned their first time, but it was truly a wondrous sight to behold, tears rolled down her temples into her hair line. How could he be angry with her now. He loved her. Adored her. His heart swelled in his chest. Pounded with joy at her long awaited goal being attained.

She looked back to him completely limp and boneless, legs splayed out, hands resting softy on his head. The last sweet convulsions made her moan softly. A worrying thought crossed her mind, her passion so intense, she had spoken his name at the point of orgasm, just like in her fantasies. She had wept a little too. Had he seen her heart in that instant? Had he got the implication of his name on her lips at that moment. She prayed he hadn't.

'Your beautiful.. So beautiful.. ' to told her heartfelt, tenderly. Booth slipped two fingers into her gently, 'Tell me when it feels real good baby..' he whispered with huge tenderness.

he started the search, gently testing, probing softly for her tender sweet spot he knew she possessed. Watching her gasp softly, at his eagerness to continue to pleasure her. He could feel her slick, smooth walls still tremble on his fingers. She was touched by the gentleness of his actions, ignoring, for the moment his 'baby' comment, usually she would have chastised anyone for using that term. But not this time. She daren't. she felt incredibly close to him in that moment and caressed his cheek, offering him a tiny smile, that curved her lips slightly, accompanied with the slightest of nods. He smiled wide, kissing her curls softly in reply.

She helped him out a little by tilting her pelvis a tad, lifted her leg over his wide right shoulder, slowly, their eyes focused strongly together. Horah, he knew he found it when she arched clamped on his fingers arching again, breaking eye contact instantly, and the 'Oh God!' she gasped was a huge give away.

He grinned proudly to himself, then massaged that area deep on her upper wall. Drawing his fingers and her towards him. 'Arrr.. Yes Seeley.. There.. 'just' there.. Wonderful..' she muttered softly. Oh boy he loved her breathy moans and little mews she made, her hips moving in a languid slow rhythm. In perfect unison with him. She mused he indeed knew how to pleasure a woman. He was skilled, more skilled then any other lover before, and much more patient. His eyes never leaving her body, absorbing every nuance of her pleasure and her reactions, learning what she liked and desired. His calming soft kisses peppered her thighs and impossibly soft neatly trimmed curls.

Bones knew, could feel his eyes burning into her skin, her eyes, she fluttered her eyes open to his. Cerulean to espresso, a moment, unspoken, cross between them, both knowing, realising suddenly, that they had not just crossed the line, but had erased it completely. Deliberately.

There was no denying that now, as he was deep inside her, his tongue had tasted her, he knew her now, in the most intimately ways. Knew all of her. They both grinned wide at the revelation. No one had died, the sky hadn't fallen in. it was a fleeting moment of recognition and understanding. Then it was gone. Like smoke in the wind.

Booth began a little side to side motion over the hood of her clit with his tongue. Easing it back a little with each gentle pass.

'Woooow.. That 'fee eels' sooo good.. ' she told him softly, he did it again, and again creating a sensuous rhythm, making her half gasp and smile at his attention to detail. The tip of his tongue was extraordinary she mused, made the softest of motions, minimum effort, with maximum effect. Her breathy half pants returned with a vengeance. Bones neared another colossal climax under his masterful giving, tenderness.

She reached for his free hand, he laced his fingers with hers, she squeezed his palm and fingers to her sternum, over her heart, her mouth opened in relief again, as again she started to tremble, her foot over his shoulder caressing his shoulder.

'Oooooh fan..tas,,tic.. Seeley..' she gushed through her soft lips, 'Please oh please a little more.. ' she was begging for him to take her further, higher, deeper and stronger..

Oh yes, another secret revealed he mused, she was multi orgasmic. Or at least, could be, with the right lover. He smiled through his task, noting she must be the envy of the Jeffersonium womans bowling team.

He obliged happily, grunting moaning himself watching her orgasm begin to arrive on her features. His member dangerously close to release to, he rubbed himself against the sheet, for a little relief at her pace matching her motion.

Her core fluttered then snapped down on his fingers the familiar throb of her clit under his soft slow lick sent her skyward. With a sudden inward gasp for oxygen. 'Seeley.. Ooooh yes.. Seeley my lover…'See,ley'..' . booth came with her, all over her sheets, in a heated rush of his own ecstasy, pumped his hips rhythmically into the mattress. A deep low rumble in his chest rose up to come out over her soaking pussy.

Her words, her tone, her relief again his reward. He mused he could do this for the rest of his life, happily bury his tongue in her elixir and hot pussy. She could be his sustenance.

Bones continued to be swallowed up in the ecstasy, lost to the world for several glorious minutes while her body split up the middle and moved of its own accord while she just let herself experience the bliss. Mother nature was a genius too, multiple orgasms for females, the trade off for menstruation and having to bare childbirth.

Bones felt and heard his release, the clench of his hand in hers, he felt her heart beat strong on his hand. She allowed herself the tiniest of smiles, realising what had happened and how utterly touched by that she was. The acme waned slowly as he lost his tongue and fingers rhythm distracted by her countenance and his own euphoria.

When she felt safe enough to open her eyes, she looked down, he was panting warmly on her core, eyes closed, her free hand caressed his hair, in a gentle, calming way. Easing him too. His tongue snaked out every once in a while, to lap at her clit a little more making her jolt with the added sensation it made.

He looked up to her, his eyes lazily relaxed, his face calm and sweet. They locked gazes. Misty sated eyes smiled at one another. It was a while before he trusted his voice,

'I'm Sorry Tempe.. I've made a mess..' two things shocked her to her core. Firstly, he was apologising, for making a mess. She didn't give a flying fig. in fact she was delighted he had orgasmed with her. And secondly, her name on his lips and the tenderness in which he delivered it, made her melt, quite obviously, because she not only smiled at him, she swooned. It sounded as if he was made to call her that.

'No matter.. ' she managed quietly. 'I'm pleased you did. It's very flattering Booth.. '

'Back to booth eh?' he thought idly.

'Yeah?' he asked surprised his voice a octave lower that usual. Easing his fingers from her core slowly. She watched his eyes as he did, as did he, apologising with his eyes, seeing her look sad at his tender withdrawing action. She nodded confirming.

Bones released his hand she had a firm grip of. That in it's self was a hugely intimate gesture holding one another as they orgasmed together. Booth kissed her pussy once, saying goodbye in a most tender way. As if it was the last time he would be here.

Bones almost cried at his affection. He licked his fingers. Rolled over, scooting away from the wet patch and crawled up the bed, to opened her bedside draw looking for something. Bones watched him move, muscles flexing.

'What you looking for?' she asked a little curiously. He smiled finding what he was looking for. He pulled out the box of tissues, she obviously kept for occasions like this one.

'Sokay. I found them..' flicking her a slightly triumphant smile. Then to her sheer astonishment and so touched, he proceeded to clean her up, diligently, with such gentleness and huge tenderness. Then the sheet and finally himself as best he could. Bones watched him move, his eyes and mind fixed on his task.

'You okay? Are you comfortable?' he asked tentatively. Placing the tissues in her bin. He lay beside her, his hand propping up his head. Watching her. Watch him. Not touching. Bones rolled to face him too mirroring his stance equally.

'That was very gallant of you Booth.. Thank you yes.. I'm very comfortable..'

'Good.. ' he said dropping his eye from hers for a second. Bones let her eyes rove over his gorgeous body, delighting in seeing him this way. She had seen him naked before, but not relaxed and obviously erotically. It was a massive aphrodisiac to her body and mind. She was not done, sated, placated but not finished. It had been so long since she had been with a partner, a lover, she had many months to catch up on.

'Do.. Do you have any objections to me touching you? Is that acceptable?' she asked softly in a almost humble way, praying he didn't. Booth was floored by that request, asked in such a way he would have expected his Bones to ask. He could only shake his head a tad, not trusting his voice as his throat had closed over. He swallowed the cotton wool ball in his throat.

'Thank you…' she gave herself a second to decide where to start, slowly devouring him with her eyes and decided to flatten his messed up hair. He watched transfixed as she lifted her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it from brow to nape, pushing the silky strands evocatively through her digits, her eyes watched her hands movement. Absorbing the sensation, locking is away in her beautiful mind. Slow and steady no sign of embarrassment or shame or coyness. Just an enigmatic smile teased her lips. He signed sweetly at her tender action, as if she was caressing him, because she had hurt him earlier in her lust to feel satisfied. Her hand came out and she slowly placed it flat on the sheet between them then locked eyes with him again. He grinned nervously. Could she see into his heart? Did she understand?

'How much do I owe you?' she said softly. He felt his heart hit the floor. Thud, dull and lifeless. She was still keeping this as transaction. He couldn't help the immense sadness in his reply.

'We didn't.. ummm.. Come to a finical arrangement as yet..' his heart had just stopped beating the pain excruciating. He thought, he prayed she would see sense, see this as making love rather than a evening of satisfying urges, or helping a friend in need out. But obviously she didn't. And that is what caused him so much pain.

She nodded slowly, 'I would pay anything to experience you again..' her fingers were back this time on his jaw, delicate filanges caressing his stubble, then they traced his plump lips, her eyes fixed on the flesh she was caressing intently. Remembering where that truly wonderful mouth had just been and the unearthly pleasure it had given her.

Well that was a lovely thing to say, he thought, a real compliment in a back handed kind of way. But still, it was generous of her to say he mused. And this was hyper rational, uber logical, Dr Temperance Brennan, she was doing exactly as he would of expected her too, compartmentalise. This was a mutual agreed transaction. And yet..

'Could you.. Roll onto your stomach Booth?' he looked puzzled for a moment, his mind only just catching up with her soft request. 'Please..' she added even softer.

'Sure..' he rolled over closer to her, relaxing into the mattress, feeling her body the whole length of her side, she didn't move but he heard her catch her breath at the closeness of them again. He could feel her eyes on his, scanning his back, spine buttocks thighs, intently, almost sensing the heat of her gaze on his skin, he sighed into the pillow, drew his arms up letting his palms lay flat on the pillow either side of his head. Surrendering to her inspection.

'I'm sorry.. Am I embarrassing you? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable?' she said apologetically.

'No.. no your.. It's okay, I understand..' he said trying to relax.

'Do you?' she enquired intrigued. Moving over his body in a slow delicate way, to his amazement she was so much lighter than he expected. He had to stifle the groan of arousal of the sensation of full body contact. Warm skin on skin, flesh on flesh.

She lay softly on his back, her head resting on his shoulder blade, cheek flush with his skin, her curvaceous torso moulded to his spine, her legs entwined and feet caressing his calves. Then to his pure delight she ran her palms up his arms then moved her fingers over his all in slow motion to take hold of his hands. He flexed his hips feeling his erection come back to life. He also felt her smile on his back. Sensing his arousal.

'Do you understand Booth?' she tried again for an answer. Any reply.

'Umm yeah.. Your still.. I mean you need more… it's been a while since.. ' he was mumbling, not getting his words in order, he was too distracted by her languid movements, her hands clasped in his, the way she brushed herself against him. Drawing his breath in, raggedly.

'Yes.. That's partly it.. ' she kissed his nape, lifting a little further up his body to breath in his hair, and kissed his skin again.

'Oh god..' he said out loud realising with a blush he had given that away. His need. Again she smiled, this was killing him he was being fully smelled, tasted and kissed so reverently by her, he ducked his head in the fluffy duck and down pillow and groaned into it exasperated.

'It's just.. Your so beautiful Booth.. And this will not happen again.. Between us.. And I want to experience you in every way I can.. Before..' she kissed his ear whispering tenderly into it, trying to disguise her emotions, 'we go back to.. To partners.. friends' he could only nod turning his head to the side to where her mouth was, he could feel her breath on his cheek, so close, so close to her lips, her sweet breath drawing his lips closer to hers. She sensed his need, drew her lips away but kissed a line over his jaw to his pulse point, and licked it firmly then suckled gently.

'Jesus woman.. Your killing me here..' he gushed suddenly.

'You can't die yet Booth.. I haven't had my monies worth..' he could sense the gentle humour in her declaration. It made him smile, jerk into the sheet with his erection and huff hoarsely a chuckle shaking his head. She was charming him.

'That's better.. ' she grinned then continued to lick a line down his throat, muttering to his neck, breathing him in deliberately. 'Don't be so serious Booth.. It's sex.. Just sex.. 'really' great sex..' placatingly. Her hands disentangled themselves from his and began a torturous path back down his arms over his muscles to his shoulders she shifted her weight off him a little, as she made excruciatingly slow progress over his back with her tongue, lazy crazy patterns along the expanse of his back, spine and small of his back. Leaving wet warm trails all over him. Kissing him sucking area where she got the most reaction. He could feel her core hot and moist again move onto his thigh. 'Bones.. Shit Bones.. Aaahhh.. ' he muttered moaned and groaned in his sexual stupor, she was strumming him expertly.

'I feel I should tell you Booth.. You should know.. You made me multiple orgasm.. Did you realise that?' her words whispered, slowly deliberately to his skin her lips never more than a couple of millimetres from full contact. She was enjoying herself utterly.

'Yes..yes I did.. Oh god.. Bones. .please.. ' he managed. felt her nod against his buttocks, her cheek rubbing the downy soft flesh as her hands trailed fire down his spine. He writhed a little, he was so aroused, his whole body alight and fizzing at her slow seduction. Doubled the pleasure because it was her doing this to him. Bones, Dr brennan was kissing arse, his arse. Boy this was a great idea he mused.

'You're the first man.. First lover, who ever took the time.. I'm grateful.. Truly touched by that.. You made me feel.. So.. Special.. thank you..' with genuine affection and honesty in her voice which cracked a little with emotion.

'Your wel…come…' then his world got turned upside down. 'Jesus H Christ!' he blurted as she licked down his crack to his scrotum giving it a flicker of motion with her tip. He arched back to the sensation, lifting his arse off the bed, tensing suddenly.

Then in a split confusing second, he felt arms and hands embracing him, a pressure on his right side and he was flipped, flumped on his back, eyes wide in shock facing the ceiling, trying to fathom what the hell had happened. Bones kissed and licked her way up his calf, crawling like a panther on heat, closer to his raging hard erection.

It took him several long seconds to refocus and look at her, grinning sweetly at him,

'This..' she said taking his burning pulsing member in her grasp, 'is what I've been searching for..' with a waggle of her brows. Booth hissed in a breath then, laughed hard at her, seeing her light up, brighten the room with her radiant smile. His heart pounded. Shit she was gonna give him an awesome ride he could see it in her twinkling eyes.

'I could have pointed you in the right direction earlier..' he bantered back cheerfully.

'That's true lover.. But I would have missed 'so' much good stuff..' she answered with such sexy seduction he almost lost it there and then. Hearing her call him lover sent a delicious thrill up his spine, he pushed his cock through her fist, as she clasped him a little tighter watching his reaction to her slow pumping rhythm.

'You're the finest thing I've seen in a very long time Booth.. ' she said titling her head watching his member in her hand, she tossed her hair, lowered her head, booth breath caught.

Brace, brace, brace, fasten you seat belt, tray tables in the upright position.. ready for take off, he went through the safety procedure In his mind. Clutching the sheets into his fist beside him. Ready for impact.

He instinctually closed his eyes tensing, he could feel her hot breath hovering over his engorged head, glistening with his pre-cum.

'I've dreamt of doing this with you..' she whispered softly, then continued in her head, silently, 'making love to you.' Then put him out of his misery, licked her lips humming as she licked a slow circle around his glands then took him into her hot wet mouth in one long smooth elegant action, hand bracing him to the bed on his tensed belly.

Booths mind went south, as the rapture tore a path down his member up his spine to his hippocampus and exploded sex hormones around his nervous system.

'Fffffuuuuk! Woman!!' he cried out followed by a grunt of desire. bones wriggled her hips clenched her core, still humming deliciously, holding back her climax as he squirmed delirious under her spell.

'Gonna, gonna..oooh mother Mary.. Bones?.. Tempe? I'm cuming.. ' his warning barked at her his torso lifting off the bed in a coiling action. His eyes wide, pupil dilated, exposing his twinkling retinas. She was staring right back at him, she was fucking grinning at him, and by all the saints, she winked at him. God dam, holy shit, she did, she winked, that thought, seeing that, blew his mind. she was having a blast, mouth full of him, enjoying every frigging second. His loins were on fire the low grumble of pure abandonment to the moment, smacked his face in stunned amazement. She had only been on him for maybe a minute. and he was gonna loose his load.

Her other warm hand went into action instantly pushing a pressure point between his shaft and his G spot.

It all went blank, floaters happily danced across his line of sight, the uproar in his groin pushed his hips upwards, arching off the bed, she pushed her tongue hard against his notch and rode out the storm with him. He blasphemed, cried out a sob, and called her name over and over, thrashing like a dying shark out of water, under her, she took him all the way in, relaxing her gag reflex, deep throating him, her lips caressing his pubic hair. She adored his reaction, got lost in his ecstasy. How incredible he looked, and her heart pulsed with joy for him. Giving him that. It had been a while for him too obviously.

'Tempe! Tempe! Oh! Oh! Holy.. Love.. love.. Oh..Tempe..' her eyes snapped quickly at the words stuttered in delirium, blinking several times at him in almost panic, was he? Did he? Stop himself from saying the ultimate sin to her? Revealing his heart to her during this minute of all encompassing rapture. Her eyes softened as he started to slip back to the earth. Rolling his head, trembling thighs, stretched out, flexing his back, releasing the sheets to cover his eyes with his fore arm, the other slid over his stomach to her head. Where he caressed her head and hair softly. Which she found to be a enormously tender gesture of silent thanks.

She relaxed her mouth and grip, pulling off his still ridgid member with a slow suck to pop him free, but still, slid her wet lips seductively over his crown, then placed a delicate kiss on his very tip. He jerked at this action overly sensitised still. Sighing softly. She rested her head on his thigh, giving him a few minutes to bask in the euphoria. Watching transfixed his member throb and pulse, bounce cheerfully on his stomach. She caressed his belly and abs, just because she could.

Booth breathing pattern took a long time to return to normal. He still offered her soft sighs and little hip flexes. As the bliss subsided slowly.

'Bones? Baby.. You're an incredible lover.. Thank you..'

'Back to Bones then eh?' she smiled, saying the words in her head not out loud.

'Your welcome.. Round two..?' she asked excitedly, 'I'd 'really' like to do that again.. ' he flopped his arm off his eyes to look at her incredulously. His jaw dropping in stunned amazment and highly amused. The thought impossible, round two? Was she insane? he was stunned by her request.

How could he possibly.?. oh wait.. He looked down to see his member throbbing dangerously on his stomach, he quizzed little booth, then looked up to her confused. Bones grinned wide, seeing his confusion then made her way slowly up his body, kissing her way to hover over his face, not before licking out his belly button, and nipping each flat nipple on route. He watched her intently humming at her sexy progress. Giggling at her playful expression.

'Docturate in human anatomy Booth..?' cocking a ego filled brow at him. Charming him with her big headedness. She kissed all around his face, soft wet, delicate kisses, on brows, cheeks, chin eyes, but not his mouth. Never his mouth. Leaving nothing un kissed except his lips.

His hand snaked around her back to her buttocks and he caressed the smooth flesh, then her thighs.

What did you do.. You crazy goddess?' cheerfully.

'I have skills Agent Booth..' rather naughtily, flashing him a utterly ravishing smile. '.. you came but you did ejaculate.. I prevented that to keep you hard for a little longer.. ' he just had to kiss that smile. He leant up about to, but she saw his intent, turned her cheek at the last moment so he kissed her ear almost.

'Stop that lover.. There are rules..' she tried to sound firm but it came out feeble.

'I don't like the rules..' he said kissing her throat, sucking hard on her lower neck, biting hard as if to piss her off, but it had the opposite effect and made her gasp in delight.

She rolled her head and eyes, humming seductively at his continued limpet like suction. She pulled away with a large oval shaped briuse on her alabaster skin, the few broken blood vesstles will take time to heal. Her hand went to his love bite instantly. They locked eyes again.

You just marked me..?' almost affronted but not quite. He nodded with serious eyes. She didn't know what to say she was confused, and before she could gather another thought, he took hold of her right breast in both palms and dropped his mouth, sucking another bruise and bit on her pliant sweet flesh. 'Ohhh! Booth!?' she chastised pushing his head off her looking at the raw mark her had left. Her mouth open in shock. She flicked her eyes to him.

'Evidence that I was here.. That you can look at and remember..us..' he said with a wonky grin caressing her breast casually, hoping she wasn't going to shot him with her big gun. Her eyes softened, she gave him a little grin, then moved a little closer to hold his head in her tender hands his pulsing erection standing between them, as she straddled his hips ,

'Temporary tattoes?'

'Exactly.. Its very alpha male to mark my territory..' he said sweetly, flashing his eyes. She couldn't help the sexy chuckle and nod that eminated from her lips. Anthropolically speaking he was absolutely bang on. But she never suspected he would be so cheeky to do it. She kinda liked his dominance, and of coarse the sensation it produced made her feel wanted, needed, his and his alone, although she could never admit that to anyone, let alone him.

'Territory? Ummm.. Not sure I like that term..' she quizzed him with a wonky grin and the narrowing or her eyes, peering into him. Booth shugged, as if it was no big deal, or he didn't give a shit what she thought he need to make her and he was going to. 'Very' alpha male he thought to himself. Took hold of her other breast and applied the same mark and giving her longer to enjoy the sensation. He was delighted by her reaction to though. She rolled her head back arching into his mouth, running her fingers through his hair as he suckled warmly on the crest of her breast.

'Ohhh.. Booth.. Lovely..' she muttred, then she looked back to him, watching him suckle her tenderly, his eyes locked with hers, she lifted her hips, he thought in arousal but she trapped his member on her labia, he felt her heat and wetness dripping onto his crown then before he could do say or process the incredible sensation engulfed them both, as she sunk him into her, connecting them, booths mouth came off her breast instantly he felt her insides for the first time. Oh my god in heaven, this is what it feels like. To be inside this magnificent woman. Tight, slick, held, warm, deep, wanted. Heaven was right here on earth and he was drowning in it. In her body and her eyes.

They stopped still, silent and peering into one another. Just staring, their eyes dancing backwards and forwards in a slow understanding rumba. She felt a wave of emotion flood her system, her eyes burned, the tears threatened to fall, so bones quickly dropped her eyes from his, placing her head on his shoulder, holding him around his shoulders caressing him with so much tenderness he almost cried, but held her back just as gently.

He saw her tears, unshed, his heart pounded for her. He knew, of coarse he did, he had always known her heart. And what she felt for him went beyond freidship and partners. He wanted to say it, tell her his heart in that perfect moment he should have. But he didn't instead he bottled out fearing her reaction, whispering instead. Understanding of her action not to look at him any longer as it was too intense.

'Ooohh Tempe..' kissing her clavicle then a delicate line over her throat to her ear.

'Don't call me that.. Please..' she whimpered, her head still turned from him, he could tell the unshed tears were falling now, he could feel the gentle pat of them on his back.

'Why..? Everybody else does, you let anybody else call you by your name, why can't I?' he sounded confused, a little hurt even but gentle in his enquiry. She slowly lifted her head to look into his eyes, as soon as he saw her face her eyes leaking he closed his, setting his jaw, and held her more tightly.

'Because when you say it.. You mean it..' she said cryptically, 'it's perfect, sounds perfect from you lips..' she looked at those lips, intently, her fingers came around to caress them softly. She looked into his eyes, rolled her head in apology, for not kissing not allowing that to happen, because she knew if she did, she would be lost forever, be his forever. And she didn't think she could stand for them to be taken away once she had tasted them, felt the softness of them. It was too much. She shook her head slightly at her own thoughts, feeling the tears set trails down her cheeks. Removed her fingers from his lips.

Booth said nothing, just stared into her, but brought his lips to her eyes, and kissed her tears away. Mouthing them off her cheeks so softly, with such tenderness, bones stilled, just to feel the sensation of those amazing sensitive lips on her skin. She sighed, when he held her head in his palms.

'It's ok.. Skay.. Don't cry please.. ' he smiled soflty, his voice a whisper, 'Please don't cry Bones.. my beautiful Tempe..' she gasped in surprise at hearing her name ozzing from his lips, had she just told him not to say that? she looked confused to his eyes burning into hers,

'Tempe.. My goddess Tempe.. Tempe.. My love, my heart, my tempe..' bones was flicking her eyes from his to his lips, hearing her name over and over in perfection. He was testing her resolve he knew her, understood completely. This was his way of making her see that he was already hers and would always be hers. For as long as she wanted him for. He would take what she offered, however little that would be.

'Tempe.. Oh babe. Tempe..' she snapped let go a sigh and leaned in, her fingers first to shush him. She gave him a little smile,

'Hush now.. You talk to much..' she said softly, he smiled back with hopefull eyes, her tentative tongue ran along the line of his lips, and it was his turn to gasp, she pulled back a little, looking fiercely into his eyes. Feeling her clench on him, an invlentary reaction to something deep and fathomless unknowable, he throbbed hard holding her tighter. He wanted to devour her mouth, drag her inside him, but he knew he had to wait for her, give her al the time she needed.

Then she placed her lips on his holdng them there, relaxing into his body, another clench a slight motion accompanied it. He reciprocated by easing into her a little. She rested her brow on his peering into his eyes.

'Seeley..' she barely said, 'My seeley..' she grinned wide at him which he mirrored back just as brightly..

Her lips were back, on his still, then she opened her lips slightly, sweeping the line of his bottom lip, slowly, he grunted with the shot of arousal it sent to his engorged organ wedged deep inside her, her legs locked around his hips, as she rolled slowly backwards to the matress bringing him with her. Booth readjusted his legs, easily with out uncoupling them. She groaned at the sensation and change of angle he was directly on her spot. Drawing her breath from her lungs instantly.

'Oh god Seeely.. ' they began a slow understanding rythem, eyes seered together, he lowered his torso to hers, his hands framing her face, taking his weight on his forearms,

'Tempe.. I love you..'

Holy mother of God, he said it. Sinned, Out loud, to her. Just then and there, he had. It just came out, slipped so easily from his lips it had shocked him. The overwhelming need to tell her his heart. The truth will out, someone once said. Oh yes.. The truth will out.

He felt a sudden panic. Fear for her reaction to his declaration. But his butterflies morphed into bats when he saw her lips widen into a grin, then a smile, which was so bright it almost blinded.

Bones wrapped her legs arms and anything else around him, holding him to her possessively. 'Your mine now..' she whispered, capturing his mouth, almost casually slipping her warm tactile tongue inside him, to tangle with his. They both sighed heavily relaxing into one another, as they explored tongues, teeth, lips, and cheeks, mapping to memory one another. They changed angle often and frequently. Frenching in perfect tempo with ther bodies, getting increasingly close to orgasm. Booth lifted up his hips and eased his hand between them, instinctively knowing what she needed to climax. They never broke stride pace or the kiss.

Breathing laboured, eyes fixed, tongues and bodies moving together in the ancient prehistoric rythem of making love. For this was exactly that. They were, Specail agent Seeley booth and Dr temperance Brennan were making love, passonate, slow, giving, unselfishly of one another.

Booth could see the underdstanding and slight worry on her brow, this was obviously a new experience for her. She had never felt love this powerful this overwhelming. All encumbering devouring love. He stroked her brow, fingering her swollen slick clit, he smiled through his kiss to her. Easing her. That did it, she trused him, and let go all her fears, and her mind altering orgasm.

Pulling him with her into the void, milking his shaft, she viciousy clamped down with her yoga trained core. He bit down on her tongue with his release, spurting into her womb directly, with a long tremulous sigh. As the crest arrived in perfect union and synchronicity, they quaked broke the kiss and cried out to one another. Their eyes wide, as they melted into one, the sensation new to them both. The divine, a revelation, a scientific misnomer. A state of being, seldom witnessed, rarey felt. It devastated them, it's power way beyond them and their over loaded senses. their minds shut down and they collapsed, unconscious against each other.

Booth came round to a sensation of tender kisses in his ear, and the whispered phase he had longed to here, 'Love you..love you..love you..' he opened his eyes, lifted his head to look stunned into her. She smiled then giggled cutely. Which made booth heart flutter deliciously she rarely giggled like that, it was such a treat to witness. Her hands snaked around to his butt and she squeezed him playfully.

'What? What ? Happened.?' he tried words although his motor functions were off a little and he didn't know why. She was kissing his lips, softly, smoothing along them deliciously.

'Little death lover.. We passed out..' she gave beaming obviousl utterly delighted by the idea booth looked stunned.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah seriously my Seeley.. You were out a while too.. Did you feel it?' she enquired excitedly. Kissing him again just a cheerfully. He looked over her face, then smiled drooling the words to her waiting lips.

'Yeeah Tempe.. We did it..' with a soft peck to her nose. Smiling handsomely.

'We sure did.. Wow Seeley..I mean have you ever I mean that was a first?'

'no my love it was a first for me too..'

'Arrhh baby.. My baby..' she peppered his face with gentle pecks. Affectionate, loved up Dr brennan was a vision to behold. Sexy as hell and utterly contagious. 'I love you.. So deep..so much it hurts right here..' she kissed his palm placing it over her heart. He rolled to his back taking her with him, to recover. Fondling her breast casually. She smiled warmly watching his finger tips elicit more sensation.

'Geese Seeley.. Give me a sec.. I'm not fully recovered yet..' with a astonished cheeky smile. Booth turned on his side, entwining her fingers in his, beaming at her.

'Tempe.. We made love..? Together.?. Became one.?. How cool is that..?'

'It's miraculous.. And about frigging time!' she matched his lazy stance, caressing his hair with her fingers her smile fixed on.

'Haaa.. Are you satisfied my love..cos if you give me half an hour.. I think I could go again..?

'Wellhell! There's an offer I can't possibly turn down.. You still haven't 'fucked' me you know..? I may have to make some deductions to your bill..' her tongue in cheek ,he gasped his jaw dropping at her witty retort and obvious naughty humour. She crumpled giggling to his chest, hugging him tightly, kissing his chest with total ease now.

'You are so 'naughty' Dr Brennan I may have to spank you..' grinning from ear to ear caressing up her spine. With delicate fingertips.

'Tut! Promises, promises..' she offered seriously with masses of sarcasm, waving her graceful hand in the air above their heads.

'Haaa god I love you..' he said holding her to him warmly.

'And I you..' he felt her grin happily on his chest he pecked her messy hair. 'Seeley?'

'Um?'

'We didn't use anything.. It's ok.. It is the wrong time for me to conceive, so it's unlikely and I can always take the morning after pill if..'

'Hush woman of mine..' he scooted down to be at her eye level with a charming smile.

'Do you still want.. I mean if you think..you might like…arrrh sorry.. Tell me, would it worry you if we just created life, would you want the baby?'

Bones looked into his eyes trying to read his mind.

'Would you object?'

'Oh no I asked you first..I'll not be offended either way.. Whatever you want my love, you're the one that has to go though the pregnancy and birth.. I'd be there to hold your hand and help bring up junior or junioress..it's if it's the right time for 'you' I'm concerned about.'

'Okay deep conversation but here goes Seeley I have to be honest..' she smiled warmly. He nodded firmly agreeing snuggling closer to her, so they were millimetres apart, their noses almost touching.

'If I fell pregnant with your baby, our baby, I'd like..no, I'd 'love' to keep it.. I'm ready.. Sure of it..' he nodded accepting that. 'But I don't want to do it alone.. A child should have two parents..'

'I agree..if possible, two is best, yes.' he nodded seriously his heart fluttering, she wants my baby our baby and I'm ecstatic about that. Yippee!

'And if we did just get pregnant, it was the most beautiful way to concieve Seeley.. Out of true love and tenderness.. That's what making love is all about isn't it?'

'It sure is Tempe.. Perfect… so..with that established.. Were both keen and obviously loved up..' he grinned charmingly making her swoon, because now she can let her feelings out she did, pecked his lips.

'next step.. Shacking up? Getting spliced?' she looked at him incredulously. Not understanding, he had a silly grin on his sated features.

'You.. Wanna move in?' she asked softly.

'Is that an offer?'

she smiled sweetly, then nodded, slightly embarrassed by her need. He grinned hugely.

'Done.. I'm in.. even though you might not be pregnant?'

Again she nodded sweetly. Her heart fit to burst. With excitement.

'Spliced? What does that mean?' she said in all seriousness, he giggled, rolling on to his knees taking her hands and kissed her fingers. Staring purposefully into her eyes.

'Don't play dumb Tempe.. You a certified gorgeous intelligent anthroplogist and best seeling author goddess, you know 'exactly' what it means..' a little chastise in his tone. She smiled extremely wide, dropping her eyes for a second then back to his. She stroaked his thigh waiting. As he read her expression,

'You want me to ask.. don't you?' his heart pounded, would she accept him? Would she?

'Ask me what lover?' she sat up a little to mirror his position on the bed, edging closer to him, as they knelt together on the bed, they watched one another, booth saw no doubt in her eyes only expectant hope. They entwined fingers on both hands either side of their shoulders. As if laid open to each other, no secrets, no hidden agendas. Just truth.

'Will you marry me?' he said softly slowly. She swore she could see his heart pumping on the surface of his skin.

'Thank you for your proposal.. I think ..that would be lovely, yes please. I'd love to marry you..' she said rather casually simply. His mouth dropped open in wonderment.

'You will?'

'I think we will make a fantastic couple..sure we'll argue and fight, but we can make such love Seeley.. Such beautiful love together, we can work it all out you and I.. I convinced of it.. You should trust me you know, I'm a doctor..' she released his hands hopping off the bed and walked goddess like to the bathrom en suite. Leaving him stunned on the bed.

'Holy shit.. We're getting married..' He said to the ether, gob smacked was this the right universe?. Or was he still out cold from the mind melting climax they both shared?

'Seeley!?' he heard the shower turn on. Absently noticing the rush of water.

'Yeah?!' snapping back to reality.

'Not in a church though.. I draw the line at a church..' he grinned wide shaking his head, 'All that mumbo jumbo, symbolism and divine beings..' she rumbled on. Booth made his way to the door frame of the bathroom,

'There she is… it's not a dream..' he mused utterly blown away by his love in water, she was the sexiest graceful thing he had ever witnessed. He opened the shower door and stepped in behind her in silence using his sniper stealth training to sneak up on her. He slipped his hands around her waist holding her decadent body to him, she jumped and giggled in shock then, smiled relaxing into his body.

'Oh tempe.. I'm seriously thinking this is a dream..' she turned to face him twirling easily in his caressing hands. She shone at him.

'Not a dream lover..definitely not a dream..' she kissed him seductively till they were both grasping at one another and made love again in the shower until the water run cold.

They fell to sleep in the bed they had conceived on, with warm hearts, dreaming of a life together.


End file.
